The New Girl
by Tris Prior16
Summary: This story is set to take place in the modern era, in which we have High School, and Cellphones, and whatever else seems stereotype to describe what goes on today. Anyways, enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't keep my mind under control. This is ridiculous, but you should be expecting another story today. I'm just laughing at it all. By the way, I might just rewrite Modern Day, because I don't like how I begun it. Anyways, enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor, goodbye! - Joey Graceffa quote!**

**A New Beginning:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Tris' POV:**

As I'm drifting through the realm of consciousness, I feel a tickling on my nose, which seems to me traveling slowly up my face.

I shoot up in my bed, and open my eyes to see none other than my brother, Caleb, standing in the doorway, smirking. From my peripheral vision I see a spider crawling on my bed. I swipe it off the sheets, and Caleb picks it up.

"Good morning to you, too, Caleb!" I yell. "What a nice way to wake someone up! If you want to give them a heart attack!"

Caleb laughs and walks over to my bed. He pats my head, and I swat his hand away. I hate how demeaning he could be.

"Come on, Beatrice. Get ready – we have school today. I don't want to be late."

"Just leave without me," I growl. I push him out the door, and ready myself for the day.

…

Once I've finished getting myself ready, run down the stairs, remembering that I haven't had breakfast. One day I will remember to eat, but today is not that day, apparently, and I have to leave… like, now…

I fly into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, and a granola bar. It's not very filling, but I have to pay the price. Also, Caleb should've woken me earlier – I wouldn't have to rush.

I run out the door before anyone can say anything.

"Bye, Mom," I yell before I shut the door.

…

Once I get into the garage, I see Caleb's car is gone. _Whatever…_

I get into my car and drive to school.

…

I park next to a black motorcycle, just as the boy is pulling up. I get out of my car to see the boy staring.

"Um… are you okay?" I ask. All my life I've felt self-conscious, because I was raised to forget myself. Of course, being who I am, it was futile.

"That's an amazing car," the boy says after a few more seconds of gawking. I look back at my cherry red Mustang, not really seeing the big deal, then understanding that he is a teenage boy – they'd pretty much die to have a car like this.

"Thanks," I say. I take this time to get a good look at him, to take in his appearance.

He has remarkably beautiful blue eyes, which would probably be mistaken for black if you didn't look close enough. His eyelashes are so deep set, that they touch the skin just below his eyebrows. He has a full lower lip, and barely an upper one. He is wearing a tight black shirt, and black jeans. The muscles on his arms and abdomen are firm, and make the shirt stick out in all the right places. He is handsome… and familiar…

"What's your name?" he says after scanning me as well.

"Be-" I start, but then stop because Beatrice just doesn't sound… right. "Tris," I recover.

"Nice to meet you, Tris. Just call me Four." _That's odd…_

"Um… alright, is that a nickname?" I ask.

"Yes." He doesn't say anything after that, so I decide not to push the subject.

I check my watch, and see that it's 7:50. "Oops, I have to get to class," I say.

"I'll walk you," Four says. I blush, and nod as he leads us through the school.

…

"Let me see your schedule," Four says. I reach into my bag, and find my schedule, handing it to him.

As Four looks at my schedule his face grows hard, but then turns back to normal.

"Not all the same classes, but we have periods 1, 3, 6, and 8 together," he says genuinely happy.

"Cool," I say. "It's nice to know somebody." I pause. "But, um.. when you were looking over my schedule- I don't mean to be rude, but you seemed… I don't know, skeptical?"

"Nothing, Beatrice," he says, sneering.

"There's a reason I changed my name, Four."

He laughs, and we end up in front of the first class. We walk in and the teacher isn't in yet. It's actually been a good day so far, but it has barely begun. The best has yet to come, I'm sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Tris' POV:**

First through fourth periods go by quickly, and before I know it, its lunchtime.

I walk into the dining hall, and look around. I see Four, and he sees me, and waves me over. I hesitate – he's not the only one at the table – but then I give in, and walk over to them.

"…and then, he _spilled_ the soup on himself- holy crap, who is this?" a boy sitting at the table exclaims when I sit next to Four.

"Guys, this is Tris," Four says. "Tris, this is guys."

I laugh. "Hey, guys."

"Thanks, Four," the same boy says. "I'm Uriah!" he says, pushing his tray next to me, and running around the table to the empty seat. I laugh again.

Four goes around the table introducing everyone, and I go over it in my head while Uriah – I think – continues his story.

…

Surprisingly, almost everyone I met today is in almost all of my classes.

Once the bell signaling the end of the day rings, I walk to my car to see boys crowding around it. I push my way to my car, and before I can get into my car, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and face Christina.

"I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow after school."

"Um… okay-"

"I know where you live," she interrupts. "I live down the block." She smiles, and I do too. I could get used to Christina.


	3. Please Read

**Alright people! This is not an update. i may update one of my stories today, I don't know. But, I will tell you that tomorrow, Friday, August 23, I will be hosting a challenge - you people, will vote on how many chapters of each of my multi-chapter stories you would like me to update, in one day. I will try my best to fulfill your desires. The majority vote will win. You may request as many chapters as you will like me to update tomorrow. And, by tomorrow, I will close the polls, and I will decide how many chapters I will post, on every single one of my stories! I will open a poll on my page. That is all for now, happy voting!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wouldn't want to bore you to death, so most of the time I'll be skipping details of what happens at school. I plan on making the chapters longer, so unless you want me to die from no food or sleep, you'll have to bear with me. But, Chapter Challenge, chapter 2! And, without further ado…**

**Chapter 3:**

**Tris' POV:**

The ceiling isn't very interesting to look at, but it is a very good listener. Being that no one is home most of the time, I had to resort to talking to myself, although it has only been two days…

I run out of things to say, and suddenly my IPhone becomes more interesting than half an hour ago. I play Panic! At The Disco for another fifteen minutes until I get a text from an unknown number.

_In front of your house. Come downstairs. – Unknown_

I completely forgot Christina was going to pick me up. I knew it was her by the time I finished reading the text, and I replied with an 'okay'. I save her number, and fly downstairs.

…

"So, where are we going?" I ask once I get into Christina's car.

"Surprise, now no more questions."

"Fine."

At that, she pulls up at a mall. She leads me to a shop that looks very… _morbid._

The place is full of nothing but black and I wonder why anyone would go here.

"Alright, the group – the people you met yesterday – has something fun planned today, and we're going to take you with us. Don't worry, you don't have to pay."

"Oh, well, fine." I hate giving in.

"Don't worry its fun. But, you have to let pick out your outfit, only because I know what we're doing."

"Alright."

…

After shopping with Christina, and changing into what she bought me, she starts driving to… wherever.

"Alright, we're here!" she shrieks.

I look out the window, and see nothing but green. I get out the car, and if I look close enough, I think I can see what I think is amusement park attractions.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, truly perplexed.

"Follow me."

I do, and she leads me to a clearing, where I see everyone that was seated at the table where I ate with Four yesterday and today.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Zeke yells.

"I had to go to the mall. Tris wasn't dressed right."

"Well…" I say sarcastically.

"Oh, please."

"Anyway, we are playing Capture the Flag!" Zeke says excitedly.

"Awesome, I can't wait!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Tris' POV:**

I've never really played Capture the Flag, but I know how. I also don't know if I'll be any good with guns, but I can try.

"So, Tris, do you know how to play?" Zeke asks.

"Of course."

"Good. Let's pick teams." Zeke motions to Four. "You may go first my good friend."

"Tris." I'm surprised by this, but I don't let it show. I walk over to him.

"Dang it!" Zeke sighs. "Shauna."

"Uriah."

"Lynn," Zeke says, exasperated.

"Marlene."

"Will."

"Christina."

"That means Al's with me. Come on, buddy."

"We'll hide our flag first," says Four. No one objects.

"Alright, and a few minutes later, we're coming. Now get out of my sight!" Zeke says.

We venture off into the trees. We end up at a Pier, which I recognize as the Navy Pier. It seems old and abandoned, considering it is covered by greenery.

"What should we do?" Christina asks as we stop next to a Merry-go-round.

"I think we should just go for it," Uriah shrugs.

"No, too obvious," Marlene says. Before I know it, they start to argue.

I don't join in, and I notice Four doesn't either – he's leaning on a horse, smirking.

I start looking around, and the Ferris wheel catches my eye. I walk toward it, but look back and see no one paying attention. I didn't think they would.

**Four's POV:**

I stop right in front of the Merry-go-round, and let the group come up with a plan. When they start to argue, I decide to show off a smirk – they always do this, and we always lose. Then again, we never played with Tris, but I doubt that will make a difference.

I look at Tris from my peripheral vision, and see she's not arguing. She is standing rather stiffly, looking around. Her eyes land on me, and I quickly look away. She continues to look around after a while, until her eyes find the Ferris wheel. She starts walking toward it.

Without thinking, I take off after her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay… I have a ****_very_**** bad explanation for not updating in a quadrillion years. I was go to the worst middle school possible, and spent my days sulking. By the way, the Ferris wheel part scared the crap out of me! I am the worst when it comes to heights, and just picturing it gives me the heeby jeebies. So, sorry! I truly am, but trust me; I'll make it up to you. *wink I have another, well a couple rather, new fanfictions coming up, so stay tuned, and remember, I love ya! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Tris' POV:**

I look up at the Ferris wheel, reveling in the height, almost jumpy with excitement.

There is a rustling from behind me, and I whip around, searching for its source. I'm met with a pair of the most extraordinary blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Four?" I say, utterly confused.

He looks like he ran after me, and I'm surprised I didn't realize it. Although, if he did run after me, it's hard to tell – he is barely out of breath. I focus on the almost steady lifting and lowering of his chest, not realizing he's talking to me.

"My apologies, what were you saying?" I say kindly.

A small smirk plays on his lips. "I was asking what you were doing," he says shyly.

"Uh, I was thinking I could climb it. Maybe I could find the other team from up there," I reply, looking up at the building.

He gives me a questionable look, and I return it, wondering what he could be thinking – assuming he did follow me here.

"What about you?" I ask, truly curious.

His mouth makes an "o" shape, but he recovers quickly.

"I… uh followed you here," he says cautiously. "I was just interested."

I just look at him. Of course he was only interested in what I was doing, and not me, but it still has the same affect. He only followed me here because he wanted something to do.

I feel a part of me deflate, but I don't know why. Sure, he's handsome, but I don't _like_ him.

After a while I nod, and turn on my heel, striding towards the awaiting Ferris wheel.

I here Four's footsteps behind me, and turn my head to see him trying to catch up with me, though he has a worried look on his face, as if contemplating what to do.

"You okay?" I say without thinking.

"U- Yeah," he says, unconvincingly. I shrug it off. I don't think he's fine, but apparently he's trying to be.

"You don't have to come with me, you know. I can take care of myself." I stop walking, not looking directly at him.

"Of course!" he almost yells, not really sure of himself. "I mean, yeah, I know you can." I look up to see him staring. I stare back, completely perplexed as to what he's doing. I shake my head.

The moment my palm touches the cool metal of the rungs, I smile. At least something good came out of this trip. I lift myself up, and grab the next rung with my other hand. I keep going, and as I get several rungs higher, I hear the sifting of metal on skin, and look down to see Four just climbing on.

When I believe I am high enough to see the other team, I find a car close enough and get in. Not long later, Four follows tentatively.

"Four are you sure you're okay?" I'm an idiot. Of course he's not. His breathes come in ragged bursts, and he's deathly pale. He looks on the verge of screaming.

"Y- yeah," he breathes.

"No, you're not. Why did you come up here if you're afraid of heights?" I inquire.

"I- told you…" he forces his words, and seems as if it's hard to form a coherent thought. "I was interested."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you climb a Ferris wheel with me! I told _you, _you didn't have to come."

He shakes his head and looks down. I can understand why he wouldn't want to look around, but I can't help but think he's missing out – the view is absolutely magnificent.

I look down, and think I see a flash of light, but it's hard to tell, being that the sun is setting, and the dim light is not as easy to see in. I look in the same place, trying to catch a glimpse of the flash again.

I smile when I see a blue flash in the spot just outside of the clearing.

"I believe we've found our target," I say reassuringly. This earns a small smile from Four. "Let's get down."

Four goes down first, very hurriedly I might add, but not so much as to leave me behind, per say.

As I'm just 10 feet above ground I hear a clattering, and the rung under me falls. I let out a small shriek, and get a steadier grip on the rung above me.

"Four!" I yell.

I look under me to see his eyes widen, and he starts to get down even faster. Is he leaving me? No, he wouldn't do that. Sure, he's only known you 2 days, but he isn't heartless.

Once he gets on solid ground, he looks around quickly as to try and find something that might help him. When he doesn't that's when I start to panic.

"Tris," he tells me steadily. "I am going to need you to let go."

"What?" I scream. He winces.

"Trust me on this. I'll catch you."

I hesitate. Four is strong – I don't doubt that – but I'm not that small. How's he going to be able to catch a 16 year old girl falling from 10 feet high?

I take a moment to recuperate, and built up the strength to let go. My stomach drops, and I let out a small laugh. I love this feeling, more so if I wasn't so scared a minute ago.

The moment is cut short when strong arms wrap around me. He stumbles a bit, but surprisingly doesn't fall. That is truly awe-inspiring.

He sets me down carefully, and I don't waste one second to thank him.

"Thank you, Four."

Unthinkingly, I put my hand on his arm. He smiles a little, which I take as a good sign.

"No problem. I guess it's a good idea I followed you after all," he says, smug. I roll my eyes, not realizing my hand is still on his arm. When I do, I quickly snatch it away, as if his arm had suddenly burst into flames.

He eyes me, almost as if he's interested, but I know that can't be it.

"You alright?" he asks, his eyes full of concern.

_Well of course he_ cares _about you_, I think. _You almost fell ten feet. Nothing more._

"Yes," I say, more cynical than I feel. He raises his eyebrows. "Sorry."

He stares a while longer, but makes nothing of it. He waves his hand in dismissal.

I remember why we're here, and take off in the direction of our team. Four follows a few paces behind, but catches up easily.

…

"Alright, everyone got it?" Four says. He reminds me of some instructor, explaining a game to his class. We all nod.

Christina and I head off in the direction of the other team, scouting out for any signs of them or their flag. I see the edge of the clearing, and know we're getting close. I tell Christina, and she nods. We keep walking, until I see the same glint of light I saw while in the Ferris wheel.

I rush to it, but stop not far from it when I see two people standing guard. When Christina comes close enough, I point them out and she takes them down, with absolutely amazing accuracy. I take a second to gape at her, and then compose myself. We tread over to the flag, and it's just out of my reach, so Christina snatches it free.

The gesture displeases me, although I know it shouldn't. She earned the flag just as much as I did. Thinking about that helps me let it go.

We make our way to the clearing, along with everyone else. Four puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Great idea, Tris. You know, that's our first win because of you."

"Really?" I never would have thought.

"Ya, that was great," he says, with a smile that I happily return.

He lets go of my shoulder, and Zeke walks over to me.

"What was that, Prior? You said you didn't play!" he screams.

"It's true. I've only played once," I reply.

"Ha!" Uriah cuts in. "You got beat by Tris…" he wheezes, losing air from laughing so hard. "and she… she… only played once!" He bursts out laughing.

"You know what I'm going to beat?" Zeke mutters, pacing over to Uriah and putting him in a headlock. Uriah ends up losing his balance, and falling over, taking Zeke with him.

"It's funny," Marlene starts, smirking. "they always end up fighting, yet they are never on the same team. This earns a laugh from everyone, except Zeke and Uriah, who are oblivious.

Will goes over and hits Zeke in the head.

"You idiot, you did it wrong. Like this," he states simply, taking Uriah and putting him into a headlock just like Zeke did.

I smile. _Boys…_

Four ends up having to break it up, considering Will claims he wasn't going to let go because Uriah stole his Pop-Tarts, or whatever.

A few minutes later, we decide to leave, but not without an agreement to do something else next week.

I climb into Christina's car, and she drives me home.

**This is just as long as I wanted it to be. Only for you beautiful people. I hope to post more tomorrow, but if I don't I will hopefully post this week. **


	7. Important Info

Dear reader,

Sorry that I'm kind of pulling away from writing, I was busy with school and other stuff. Also, I am not going to update as fast because I wanted to at least get to the climax of my crossover, Ever In Your Favor. But, you guys aren't reviewing, which is fine, I just like to see emails saying **New Review: I'm Four, And This is Six**, you know? Anyway, if you haven't read my fanfiction, I highly recommend it, because I am putting a lot - the utmost - effort into it, even more than regular fanfics. But since you don't deserve that, I will do better on my other fanfictions, just give me a few days. But, to help me and you, I will update once I get ten reviews on my longest story I guess... so, ten more reviews for I'm Four, And This Is Six, and I will update a few of my fanfictions. I LOVE you guys! See if you can guess my name...

- A


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Tris' POV:**

"Tom reluctantly gave up the brush…" Will starts, though I don't make much effort to listen.

My thoughts wander to Four. I just can't seem to get him out of my mind. I am never like this with boys – have never been involved with one. I never thought anyone would give me much consideration, and that was much of a hindrance to any desires of being with a boy. An entire 16 years devoted to thinking about only others, and you would think I'd be used to it.

This time, however, is different. I don't know how, I think I just tell myself it is. Nonetheless, he is imprinted in my mind, fading in and out of my thoughts, unannounced.

I can get to know the boy, though, and am sure I want to. There is something… captivating about Four, though he's barely said 3 words a day, as if he's afraid if he does, he'll let a secret spill. It seems so natural, how he keeps to himself. It seems like more of a reason to want to know him. He keeps himself blocked of and guarded under lock and key, in a little compartment in his brain where he knows never to open again.

The only thing that is able to thwart this train-wreck of emotions is the guarantee that he can never feel the same…

**A/N: Hello! I felt like adding that, only because I had no other ideas for this chapter. What I'm trying to do is prepare my chapters ahead of time, so they could be longer once I type them. It's a process, but it's all for you. If you hadn't already, please read my crossover Ever In Your Favor. I believe it's one of my best, and it's going to be the longest. So, I'm doing a lot of work on that.**

**Card: Seven Of Hearts**

**Letter In My Name: S**

**Hope you enjoy!**

** -A**


End file.
